The Pond
by SugarFics
Summary: Velvet seemed a little off all day since team CVFY and Team CRDL were assigned to go on a field mission together. Deciding to cool off, Velvet steps away from camp. Cardin simply wanted to just go pee and maybe dip his feet into the pond. He was surprised to see Velvet across the pond from him. That night, Cardin officially became a hypocrite.


**Well... here's a story about a rabbit in heat.**

* * *

Velvet hated it when this happened. She felt so hot and uncomfortably aroused. She and her team were sparring with Team CRDL today while camping on a school trip. Of course, with how much they tease their faunus member, the team was more than happy to have an excuse to beat the shit out of them. Even Velvet was glad to put them in their place. It temporarily distracted her from her arousal but the thing is, she can pick up the scent of others a lot more when she's like this and sweating men just made it worse. She had a tolerance for her teammates scents but team CRDL, especially Cardin, had an almost intoxicating musk. Just being across the fire from them made Velvet awkwardly wet. Right now, they were camped out, team CRDL being quiet because of how sore they felt while her team gloated. But, Velvet was trying to focus on other things. Cardin noticed.

"What's with her?" Cardin asked, gesturing to Velvet.

The rest of the team became uncomfortable while Velvet blushed dark red.

"She... uh... she's going through a faunus thing." Coco said.

"Oh." Cardin said.

Normally, he and his team would make some kind of jabs but they knew that her team would kick their asses. Velvet got up and walked away. Due to the sensitivity, swelling, and the wetness between her legs, she walked a little awkwardly.

"I got to go..." She said before running off.

Cardin stared off after her. She seemed to be walking uncomfortably, like she was chafing or something. The rest of his team shrugged it off. Cardin got up and went the opposite direction. The rest of team CVFY gave him glares.

"I'm not going after her. I just gotta pee." He said.

"The moment we see you going her direction, you're dead." Coco threatened.

"Alright. Sheesh!" He said.

They then relaxed and let him go. Little did he know was that he was going in the exact direction she went. In case someone tried following her, she went around the camp and then the opposite direction. She went a little distance away until she came to a pond. It was safe to swim in, since everyone swam in it earlier. She decided to try and go for a dip, hoping that it would cool her swollen nether regions. She got into the cool water and while it did dull the ache somewhat, it still didn't do her much good. Frustrated, she swam to the opposite shore and decided there was only one way she could solve this. She rubbed her sensitive folds, moaning at her own touch. But, it always seemed like she needed to try harder to cum and her arms were already tired from training that day. Meanwhile, Cardin had just got done doing his business but he decided to go to the pond and maybe dip his feet in. One of his feet was horribly bruised from the day's fights. However, he ended up seeing Velvet sprawled out on the distant shore, completely naked and pleasuring herself desperately. Cardin couldn't help but gape at the sight.

She groaned and moved her fingers quickly, desperate to cum. She still wasn't anywhere near cumming but she wanted to move quickly just so she could finally have some form of release. She grew even more frustrated and put three fingers in while her other hand worked on her clit. Cardin felt himself get painfully aroused at the sight. She may be a faunus but the only thing animal about her were the ears at the moment. The rest of her looked appetizing to Cardin. He never once thought he could be sexually attracted to a faunus but nevertheless, she still had a very human body. Little did he know that she also had a very animalistic need. Her hand got tired before she was even close to orgasm and ,with much frustration, removed her hand to rest. She punched the ground next to her. Cardin cleared his throat to get her attention. Her ears twitched, picking up the sound and she quickly bolted into the pond. She stared up at him and then glared.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, threateningly.

Velvet normally would be shy and try to hide if she wasn't in heat but right now, she was horny, frustrated, and moody. The fact that Cardin was here with his scent wafting over to her made it even worse for her. She hated that she couldn't help but look at him up and down in hunger. She couldn't deny that she wanted him and bad. Just how long until this heat drives her so insane that she pins him down and takes him for herself?

"I was just going to try and cool my foot down in the pond. I didn't think I'd get a show instead." He chuckled.

Velvet blushed but she stood up and walked towards him threateningly. He put his hands up in surrender. The look in her eyes made him slightly fearful as they refracted in the moonlight.

"Whoa! I did not come here to follow you. I even made sure to go the opposite direction you went so your team didn't kill me." He said.

She still came up towards him and he still couldn't help but stare at her body. She was looking at him hungrily. She could smell his intoxicating musk and his arousal even more now that she was closer. She wanted him and badly. His treatment of her be damned, she wasn't going to let him leave her like this. He gulped but didn't back away. Was she going to kick his ass for this? She put a hand on him.

"Actually, I could use your help." She said.

"Um... with what?" He asked dumbly, in a mix of fear and arousal.

"Isn't it obvious? I need help getting off. I can't do this myself." She said.

Cardin looked at her in disbelief. Is she really asking what he thinks she's asking?!

"What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten who I am?" He asked.

"Cardin Winchester, someone who has been bullying me since the day he got here. I know damn well what I'm implying. You can either go back to camp or you can stay her and fuck me silly." She said.

He looked at her in bewilderment. Damn! She meant what she's saying.

"I never thought you had it in you to ask someone like me to do this." He said.

"If I wasn't in heat, I wouldn't be asking you." She said.

"In heat? Like an animal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Just shut up... Ugh! Never mind! Go back to camp. I'll deal with this myself if you're just going to call me an animal." She said in frustration.

She went back into the pond and floated on her back in the water. She was waiting for him to leave but, instead heard a rustling of clothing and the clanking of metal as he removed his clothes. She looked up at the moon, wondering if she really wanted to go through letting Cardin take this heat. After all, it's going to take a lot to help her out of it, not to mention change things between them both. Faunus heat was a recessive trait, it was not a trait all faunus have, she was just one of the unlucky ones to have it. It came once every three months. There was also a risk of getting pregnant from it but she had ways of preventing that back home. She then heard him walk into the water and she stood up. He was naked but he was waist deep in the water, covering up his arousal.

"Alright. I'm all yours, buns." He said.

She walked up to him and groped his dick. He was surprised that she was being so forward and aggressive. She jerked him off under the water. He still couldn't entirely believe what was happening: here he was, letting Velvet have her way with him. But, he decided that he couldn't just let her be the only one that's being so forward. He grabbed her and lifted her up to kiss her neck. She mewled at the contact as he held her ass in his hands. If someone told him yesterday that he would be banging Velvet, he would have laughed in their face. He never would have considered it because he used to see it as the closest thing to beastiality. But, right now, she was just impossible to resist. He groped one of her breasts roughly. She moaned and thrusted her hips against him to try and ease the fire between her legs.

"Please... I need release." She whimpered against him.

He smirked and took her to the shore, laying her against the bank. Looking down at her with the feral look in her eyes, she just looked like a snack to him. He then kissed down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach. Finally, he came to her swollen pussy that was leaking fluids. She smelled intoxicating down here. He gave it one lick and he was hooked. She yelped in surprise when he started licking her pussy fervently. She tasted so good to him. He couldn't get enough of her. He lapped her entrance and then buried his tongue inside her. Velvet was surprised at his sudden enthusiasm. Even another faunus hadn't eaten her out this fervently. But, even though his tongue was much better than her fingers, she wanted something more. Usually, she only permits her heat partners to use their finger or tongues. She's never actually had a dick inside of her. Still, she was starting to feel tortured with him using just his tongue. Just this once, she decided. Besides, this will forever brand Cardin a hypocrite if he still harasses another faunus after this.

"Cardin, I need you to... I want you to fuck me." She said.

"I don't have any protection." He warned.

"Don't worry, I have other ways of contraception. Just please, I need it." She begged.

Cardin never thought he'd see Velvet beg him like this but he decided he liked it. So he moved up between her legs, his boner right at the edge of her wet, swollen, pussy. He pushed in carefully, unsure of how she'd react. She flinched and even though it hurt a little, she couldn't help but moan at the feeling of him being inside of her. He started thrusting gently because, even though he didn't think highly of her, he was not about to let himself hurt her. Her team would have his ass. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him to go faster. She held his shoulders while he went even harder. Her pussy was so wet and warm... and really tight. Cardin had never felt anything quite like this, even with other girls he's fucked. The best pussy he's fucked just happened to be this faunus. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed, and her mouth slightly agape and occasionally letting out a grunt or a moan. She then looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment. They both kind of wanted to kiss each other but neither of them were sure they should. But Cardin placed his lips over hers, deciding that if he had his dick inside of her, then it wouldn't hurt to put his tongue in her mouth, too. She groaned and wrapped her arms around him. However, Velvet decided that she wanted to try another position. So she flipped them both over so that she was on top of him. She then started riding him. He moved his hips up to meet hers, unable to hide a smirk as she braced her arms against his chest while bouncing up and down his dick like her life depended on it.

"Having... ah! Fun?" He asked, grinning up at her.

"Sh-shut! Ngh! Up!" She grunted before leaning back and taking his dick deeper and harder.

"God damn, Velvet!" He groaned.

Velvet grinned, happy to know that despite what he thinks of her, he was still fucking her and loving it. She then moved forward and bit his collarbone and he moaned. Despite how disgusted he was with Faunus being so animal-like, the fact that Velvet was being so feral right now just added to his arousal. She was surprised that he actually liked that. And here she thought he would have been turned off by now. He really was a hypocrite or he's gonna be anyway. She licked the area she bit before moving to his neck and making sure to at least leave a mark. Her team will know the minute they see the sizable bruise she left just what they were up to. Cardin, tired of the position they were in and also getting close to release, sat up and went faster. Velvet, however, got off of him and jumped into the pond. He followed closely behind, and he grabbed her when she surfaced. She smiled and kissed him while he pulled her back up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and reentered her. She clawed his back as he vigorously moved. Velvet was glad she could finally feel herself reaching orgasm. Soon, she came, letting out a loud cry.

"Fuck!" Cardin hissed before also cumming inside of her.

They stood in the water, neither of them moving. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his feelings now complicated. He knew he was going to be a lot nicer to her from here on out if only to have the chance to do this again... or that's his excuse anyway. She then got off of him but rather than get her clothes back on, she grabbed his dick again. This action surprised him but he wasn't oppose to it as she managed to make him hard again.

"Wanting another round again, Velvet? I didn't think you were that into me." He chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm in heat. Since you seem so adamant about being around, I'm going to fuck you as many times as I can get." She said.

"I like the way you're thinking." He said, smirking.

"And here I thought you think I'm a filthy animal." She said.

"Still do but for a different reason now." He said, putting his arms around her, his hand squeezing her ass.

"Shall we continue?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said, lifting one of her legs and entering her again.

Coco meanwhile, came to check on them. She couldn't find Cardin or Velvet and had a bad feeling as to where they went. However, when she found them, it was far from what she expected.

"Cardin better not have... Oh..." Coco said, wondering near the pond just in time to see them fucking each other senseless.

Before Velvet could pick up on someone else being there, Coco turned her heel and left. Not before snapping a quick picture for proof however. Otherwise, no one back at camp was going to believe her. She had a huge grin on her face as she left.

"Oh he is so fucked in more ways than one. He better watch his back if he ever decides to bully another faunus." Coco said with a grin.

However, as Cardin came inside of Velvet once more, her lips capturing his, it was safe to say that he likely wasn't going to be picking on another faunus for a long time. Of course, a certain someone was going to make sure of that, too. Coco walked back into camp with a huge grin. Being ever the gossip, she pulled out her scroll.

"So where are they?" Sky asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Coco said.

Needless to say, Cardin was going to have some major explaining to do when he got back in a few hours.

* * *

 **And that does it for this little one shot**


End file.
